This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A natural shoulder joint may undergo degenerative changes due to a variety of etiologies. When these degenerative changes become so far advanced and irreversible, it may ultimately become necessary to replace a natural shoulder joint with a prosthetic shoulder joint. When implantation of such a shoulder joint prosthesis becomes necessary, the natural head portion of the humerus may be resected and a cavity may be created in the intramedullary canal of the host humerus for accepting a humeral component. The humeral component may include a head portion used to replace the natural head of the humerus. Once the humeral component has been implanted, the glenoid cavity positioned at the glenoid may also be resurfaced and shaped to accept a glenoid component. The glenoid component generally includes an articulating surface which is engaged by the head portion of the humeral component.
During such shoulder arthroplasty, the glenoid may be difficult to access. In many instances, it may be necessary to create a large incision to allow the instruments, such as a reamer, required for the surgery to contact the glenoid and perform their intended use. Often, many surgeons prefer to make smaller incisions for a minimally invasive procedure because many benefits may be realized such as reduced bleeding, less post-operative pain, shorter recovery time, and smaller scars. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a glenoid reamer having a reduced profile suitable to be inserted through smaller incisions prepared in a patient's shoulder.